Secrets
by No Username Needed
Summary: One confession, one secret could change everything between two boys' friendship. Will Christian run off scared or will he face Sammy head on? *Based on "The Last Week of Dance Academy" Teennick Promo*


**Hey! It's the last week of Dance Academy on Teennick. In the promo it showed Sammy confessing his love for Christian to Christian! :O That was realllllllllllly unexpected. I know the almost-sex scene with Abigail and him avoiding her and etc was foreshadowing it _now_, but at the time I thought (like Kat said) embarrassed. Boy, was I wrong! **

**So, hence the reason, I'm writing this. For any Australians out there reading this, this is probably going to be VERY innacurate, considering you're way ahead of us Americans in the Dance Academy world.**

******Note: Title is from "Secrets" by OneRepublic.**

******Note 2: Alternating POVs. :)**

**Warning: This story is hardly graphic/dirty, but I feel like I should say this anyway - If you don't like the minor content of slash or even just the idea of slash, don't read because I don't want to witness homophobic reviews. Don't worry if I do get one I will report and/or delete it. ;)**

**And as for the people who don't mind, enjoy!**

* * *

**Sammy**

"Turn...arabesque..now lift your left leg in a grand jete."

I lift Abigail effortlessly - I've been working out with Christian lately. Abigail does as Miss Raine says, but her knees underneath those pink tights noticeably bend. She wasn't the only girl, surprisingly. Most of the girls in the class bent their knees; some even forgot to point their toes. As for the boys, some couldn't even lift their petite 100 pound partners.

Miss Raine's face forms instantly to a scowl at the sight. She swiftly grabs the remote, points it to the corner near the door, and turns off the classical music. We all quit dancing. I scratch the back of my neck , not looking forward to what was coming next.

"What is with you all today?" She crosses her arms, anger shooting out of her like a dragon's fire.

None of us answer her rhetorical question.

Miss Raine shouts at us. "You people act like you've never taken dance lessons!"

Everyone grows even more silent. and stops dancing.

She sighs and rubs her temple. "Just please get out."

Being stupid, all of hesitate to move.

She yells as loud as thunder. "Are you all deaf? Get out!"

Wisely, we all obey her orders this time, not even the class clown Eric detests her. I pick up my bag and head out in the hall, not bothering to change out of my ballet clothes. I feel someone jump on my shoulder. I jump and Christian laughs.

"I think you almost hit your head on the ceiling, mate." Christian jokes.

I stifle a laugh. "Whatever."

Christian checks his cell phone and looks at me. "Hey, want to go to the beach?"

I sigh. "Right now?"

He nods. "Yeah. I feel like swimming, but I don't want to go alone."

_Christian's abs coated with the sand,_

_The salt water glistening on his broad chest,_

_And if the waves are really rough today his swim trunks might fall off.._

I bite my lip at those perverted thoughts in my head. Flustered, I shake them off rather quickly and reply.

"Okay."

He grins at my awkwardness.

We open the doors leaving and walk out to our dorm door, which is conveniently right across the studios.

"Meet me in the game room in 10 minutes. I need to get my trunks on." He tells me.

I nod. "See you, mate."

_This is the perfect time to tell him..I think._

_No, no, I **know **it is. It has to be. There's only a few weeks left in school. If I don't tell him today, I never will._

* * *

**Christian**

There's something not right with Sammy today. He's usually always joking or talking to me when we walk or jog together. It's really unlike him. So I decide to confront him about it.

"You seem really..worried lately."

He ignores me.

I sigh. "Sammy, if it's about Abigail-"

He mutters. "It's not."

I don't say anything, figuring to leave it at that.

We reach the beach and I immediately take off my shirt. I lay out my humongous brown and blue beach towel to soak up the sun. Since it was so big, I let Sammy share with me. He sat across from me, not bothering to look directly at me. After a few silent minutes, I try to get out of there.

I get up to see Sammy gazing at my... abs? I ignore it, assuming that he was just jealous of them. I mean who wouldn't be? I clear my throat when he doesn't stop staring.

"Um, I'm gonna go for a swim."

He nods and stands up, slowly taking off his turquoise t-shirt as if he's trying to impress me. I chuckle.

"What?" He blushes.

I hold my laugh in. "Nothing."

We jog to the waves. The cool seawater hits me and I shriek.

"God, it's cold." I whine.

Sammy looks down at the water mischievously. He scoops the water and splashes me with it.

"Oh, you're on!" I warn him.

* * *

**Sammy**

We both walk to to our beach towel, tired from swimming so much like we're in the Olympics. Christian and I lay down concurrently on the towel, panting like dogs.

"I need to run more." He huffs.

I laugh, causing my stomach to hurt from the lack of air. So I briskly finish.

"We swam for three hours straight. I think that makes us in shape." I assure him.

He grabs his backpack and pulled out two waters for us. I gladly took one and sipped on it.

He spoke. "You never did really answer me earlier."

I tensed up, so I knew he knew what I was talking about. Even though he knew, I questioned his statement.

"When?"

He sighs and runs his hands through his dripping wet hair. "On the way here I asked you why you've been so out of character lately. Now answer me."

I stand up and put my dry shirt on. "Come with me."

He stands up and puts his shirt on, too. He doesn't question where we're going as he follows behind me. I see an empty open-rock cave. I stand by one of the freckled, tan boulders.

He puts his hands in his pockets. "What's so important that we had to go over here for?"

_It's now or never.._

My heart pounds so powerfully; I swear that Christian hears it. I try to form words in my head. Then again, how can tell your friend that's a guy that you, who's also a guy, that you like him as more than a friend. He sighs when I don't say anything.

"Well, if you're not gonna spit it out I'm going."

He started to walk off. I watch him leave. I stammer, but finally blurt out the truth.

"Christian, I like you."

He stops, but doesn't turn around.

I continue. "And not as a friend. I like the way you always have something sardonic up your sleeve, the mole above your upper lip, the way you dance, the way you..be you."

He stays there..

_lifeless. emotionless. careless. _

My stomach drops.

_I should've kept my mouth shut. I ruin **everything**._

I slowly step ahead. Tears form in my eyes, but I clench them to stop them from doing so. I beg.

"Christian, please say something."

He turns around dashingly and yells petulantly at me.

"What do you want me to say?"

I cross my arms and softly reply just louder than a whisper. "I want you to say you like me too, but I know that won't happen."

He bites his lip and his legs shake. "You're right. It won't."

I nod, disappointingly; although I knew he'd say that.

"I just wanted to tell you before the year ended."

He doesn't say anything for awhile, and this frightens the living crap out of me. I panic.

Frazzled, I perpetually state.

"I get that you're freaked out, but please don't be mad. I don't want this to ruin our friendship, but I just had to te-"

He holds my shoulders, telling to me shut up without words.

Once, I stopped talking he asks.

"So, does this mean your gay?"

I smirk. "I never said I was gay."

"But-" He incites but I interrupt him.

"I like girls too." I explain.

He squints his eyes from the sun. "So your bi?" His assumption comes out as a question.

I shrug. "I guess it does."

He nods impersonally. So I ask, implying about my sexual confrontation.

"Are you weirded out by it?"

He chuckles and pats me on the shoulder.

"You're the best friend a guy could ask for. I don't care who you like, whatever gender that person is. You're still number one, mate."

I smile. "Thanks."

He asks. "So am I the only one who knows?"

I nod and sheepishly grin. We walk down to the beach, but continue to talk.

"As of right now, yes."

He chews the inside of his cheek. "Well, when were you planning on informing them?"

I sigh heavily. "After I told you."

He smirks. "I'm flattered.

I laugh and he looks at me, making me laugh along with him.

But he stops. "Wait..what about your super strict parents? I know that bisexual and judaism don't mesh well together."

I gulp, not knowing the answer. "I honestly don't know. I don't even think I'll tell them now. Maybe during Summer Break at the earliest."

He smirks. "They'll pull out the Torah on you and get the rabbi for your exorcism."

We chuckle together and lay out on the towel.

Now I know that our friendship can handle anything. Even telling Christian I had a school-girl crush on him. That alone proves how awesome he is. Maybe I'll move on to guys like me. Maybe not today, maybe not even in a year. Who knows where my life will take me?

But I do know one thing:

Christian will be on the path with me and wherever the hell we end up.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! I'm not a writer for the show, so I can guarantee this won't happen. Ha ha.**

**I'd love to see what you all think! If you're going to write something anti-LGBT then look at the top-right corner. Do you see that X? All you do is click on it and voila! And for the ones who don't, I'll delete it for you ;)**

**I'm hoping to be doing my first-ever 3rd person POV fic soon about Kat .I haven't started writing it, but I know I want it to be about Kat and Abigail as children. It'll probably range somewhere from 1-5 chapters.**

**~With Love**

**No Username Needed**


End file.
